Bolkos Order
The Bolkos Order is a cult-like organization who believe in the hidden entity known as "Gongo" Story Following the Vistula–Oder Offensive of January–February 1945, the Red Army had temporarily halted on a line 37 miles east of Berlin. On 9th March, Germany established its defense plan for the city. General Gotthard Heinrici, commander of Army Group Vistula, was not convinced the Red Army was capable of defeating the Germans. He succumbed to the fear and deserted his men, none of them saw his departure and believed he was still there with them. After two hours Heinrici found himself in a misty field, unable to see two feet in front of himself. He had lost all hope. Dropping to his knees, Heinrici clinched to the little hope that he had left and prayed. He asked God for forgiveness for deserting his men, and asked for the chance to see his daughter just one more time. The mist in front of Heinrici cleared, and a shadowy figure approached him. The entity was humanoid, the only feature Heinrici could identify was the weapon the entity was carrying. A Tokarev TT-33 pistol. During the encounter the entity spoke but one word; "Gongo". After speaking, it dropped a sack of TTs in front of Heinrici. The entity disappeared and with it so did the mist. Heinrici was convinced that using the weapon this entity had given to him the Red Army would easily defeat the Germans and take Berlin, so he returned to his men showing them his discovery. A short while later under General Heinrici's leadership Army Group Vistula took to the streets of Berlin, annihilating any Germans with their TT-33s. Heinrici returned to Moscow where he told his story to his wife, she went along with it for a few years but during the summer of 1952 she had had enough of his ramblings. She left him. This did not stop Heinrici, he still had his daughter and he indoctrinated her. He told her of Gongo, of his greatness. She truly believed that Gongo was the saviour of mankind. In 1964 his daughter, Svetlana, defected to the United States after many failed teachings in Moscow. It was here she created an organization with the sole purpose of worshipping the mysterious Gongo. She was ignorant. She knew nothing of Gongo, and Gongo's enemies. One summer night in 1967 changed that. She woke up, freezing. Yet she was surrounded by fire. Standing in the fire was Gongo's biggest enemy, Toxi. Toxi is the embodiment of all that is evil in this world, and in that moment he showed Svetlana images of what he had done to her father. She saw her father's head removed from his body, his legs mangled and twisted, ribs sticking through his chest. There was more to these visions than initially thought. Heinrici was holding onto the one thing in this world that gave him hope, a TT-33 that Gongo had given to him back in 1945. Svetlana immediately reached for her bedside cupboard and pulled out a modified TT-33, the weapon was modified in order to chamber 9mm bullets. She opened fire without the knowledge that the TT is the only weapon that can damage Toxi, four shots hit permanently damaging him. The fire dispersed and the temperature returned to normal. Toxi had vanished. It was in this moment Svetlana got down onto her knees and pleaded to Gongo so that he may return life to her father. The shadowy figure that Heinrici had seen all those years ago appeared before Svetlana's eyes. Gongo was exactly what she expected, exactly as her father had described him to be. His body pulsated. He appeared dark, yet just seeing him you know his heart is good. Gongo explained that he and Toxi had been fighting for hundreds of years, that Toxi wished to eradicate all human life whilst Gongo wished to preserve it. Gongo had been weakened and was no match for Toxi, even while injured. Gongo tasked Svetlana with purging all evil, as with each evil banished from this world, Gongo gains strength. We do this so that one day Gongo may defeat Toxi once and for all. Gongo didn't forget her request, as reward for weakening Toxi Gongo took Svetlana to her father's home in Moscow, where they found him fast asleep and very much alive. Svetlana started focusing heavily on the Bolkos Order, recruiting new followers daily until they had the influence required to start purging the evil. She made a startling discovery, Toxi had breached the cities limits. With her followers Svetlana managed to set up a barrier around the city of Los Santos so that Toxi could not enter the city, and potentially saving thousands of lives. Only Svetlana was blessed with the ability to see the barrier, however everyone knew it was there and with it they felt safe. Toxi gains power when an evil act is committed, just as Gongo gains strength from the good in people. One day Toxi will have the strength to breach the barrier and we need to make sure Gongo is strong enough to defeat him when he does. Half way through 1973 Svetlana was diagnosed with severe Schizophrenia. She was placed into a care home in Los Santos, where she still resides to this day. Gongo's existence and his teachings live on through her and the organization she created, the Bolkos Order. She taught us everything about Gongo, just as her schizophrenic father had her. Each day that passes presents a new challenge for us, a new evil that we must purge from this planet. This is a task we will gladly complete until the day we die. While Heinrici had the first recorded human contact with Gongo, we all feel that we have been touched by him on a deeply personal level. Please remember that these are just our beliefs, if you are a member of another religions community we do not mean to belittle what you believe in. Just know that our morals are pure, and that Svetlana didn't create the order as a means of power or wealth. ' Bolkos HQ.png|Bolkos Order HQ ' Category:Gangs